International Jugglers' Association
The International Jugglers' Association (IJA) is the oldest and largest organization of jugglers, founded in 1947. It is open to members worldwide. The IJA has published Jugglers' World and JUGGLE magazine. JUGGLE is the IJA's current print publication. In addition to print publications, the IJA also produces a monthly eNewsletter with IJA news, articles of interest, and news from the global juggling community. The IJA holds the largest week-long juggling festival in North America. The largest juggling festival in the world is the European Juggling Convention, which was founded by the IJA in the late 1970s. The IJA festival is held in a different North American city each year during mid-to-late July. At this convention there are competitions, shows open to the public in which professional jugglers perform, and workshops taught by advanced jugglers. IJA competitions The IJA's Stage Championships are competitions for juggling performances. These competitions are held during the IJA's annual festival. There are three categories of IJA Stage Championships: Individuals (individual competitors), Teams (two or more people per team) and Juniors (individuals 17 years old or younger). First, second and third place winners in the Stage Championships are awarded medals and cash prizes. The Numbers Championships award gold, silver, and bronze medals to those who demonstrate that they can juggle (qualify) the most balls (there are competitions for both toss juggling and bounce juggling), rings or clubs for the highest number of catches. There are three categories of numbers competitions: individuals, duos and trios (The trios division only has competitions for club passing). Starting at the 2006 convention, a prize is given to each numbers winner, with an extra prize for anyone who breaks an IJA competition record. Other competitions held at the IJA's annual festival include the Individual Prop Competitions (with separate divisions for each type of prop), the Extreme Juggling Competitions, the World Joggling Championships, as well as traditional (and more informal) juggling games. IJA champions Stage championships: Individual numbers championships: Passing numbers championships: Individual prop championships: Joggling championships: List of host convention cities *2012 Winston-Salem, North Carolina *2011 Rochester, Minnesota *2010 Sparks, Nevada *2009 Winston-Salem, North Carolina *2008 Lexington, Kentucky *2007 Winston-Salem, North Carolina *2006 Portland, Oregon *2005 Davenport, Iowa *2004 Buffalo, New York *2003 Reno, Nevada *2002 Reading, Pennsylvania *2001 Madison, Wisconsin *2000 Montreal, Quebec, Canada *1999 Niagara Falls, New York *1998 Primm, Nevada *1997 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania *1996 Rapid City, South Dakota *1995 Las Vegas, Nevada *1994 Burlington, Vermont *1993 Fargo, North Dakota *1992 Montreal, Quebec, Canada *1991 St. Louis, Missouri *1990 Los Angeles, California *1989 Baltimore, Maryland *1988 Denver, Colorado *1986 San Jose, California ... *1947 Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Additional IJA programs *The Youth Educational Program, which brings certified juggling instructors to afterschool programs across the globe. *The Video Tutorial Contest, an annual contest dedicated to the production of freely available, high quality, online educational materials. *The Props2U program, a used-prop drive that benefits circus groups in developing countries. *The IJA Mentorship Program, which pairs aspiring performers with professionals for guidance and artistic direction. *The IJA Regional Competitions – IJA-style stage competitions held at regional festivals at national juggling festivals, with huge prizes for the winners. Category:Organizations Category:Festivals and Conventions